Ten Rules for dating my Teenage Daughter
by BrookenRachel
Summary: There are ten simple rules to follow when dating a girl. And if you are dating Lucas Scott's daughter you will follow these rules. Or you won't date his daughter.
1. Rule one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, thank mark schwahn and whoever wrote the rules.

Authors Note: Once again im posting another fic. I was gonna lay off for awhile, because it is hard when I don't get that many reviews. But to those of you who do review thank you bunches it means so much. But I know people are reading the story but like 1/16 review (actually less) so I would really appreciate it if you review this ff, and if you haven't check out my other fan fics see if you like them and please review.

ENJOY

**Rule One:  
If you pull into my driveway and honk you'd better be delivering a package, because you're sure not picking anything up.**

It was late on a Friday night, Lucas was sitting in his chair reading a book. The house was quiet, which bothered him. His house was never quiet, so what mischief was his wife and kids up to?

His wife and him had been married 5 years, they had been together for 16. They have 5 children, Emmalynne 16, Michael 14, Isabella 7, Bea 5, and Olivia 3. They were very busy with there brood. They had children young, the first one born when they were just 16. The effect of this limited age difference between his wife and his oldest daughter was that she was a "cool" mom. Even though he was young also he still was a dad and in no way was he "cool" when it came to his daughter dating. Brooke (his wife) on the other hand had found it fit for her to start at 14. Luckily Emmie, had not wanted to date seriously and without a group until now.

"Okay Lucas, I know that when Emmie comes down you are going to say that her skirt is to short. But babe its really not I used to wear shorts way shorter, so just relax okay." His wife was rambling something she did often.

"Brooke how about I see for myself if this skirt is appropriate" he stated, he did not like where this was going.

"Fine, Emmie come down her please." she yelled to her daughter

Emmalynne came down the stairs in a white t-shirt and pink mini skirt.

"No, no, no, no"

"Daddy, its not that bad and mom is the one who picked it out for me" his daughter whined sticking out her bottom lip.

"Come on Luke, remember I used to wear skirts way shorter" Brooke rolled her eyes, her husband was being way over protective.

"Yes I remember, I love you in those skirts, I don't love my daughter in those skirts. Why you ask well how about the fac that I saw you in those skirts and we had Emmie when we were, what oh yeah Emmie's age" Lucas could not understand why she couldn't understand why he disapproved of her clothing choices so much.

"Okay, EW. And dad, you don't have to worry this is just a first date. There will be tons of boys afterwards."

"Oh yeah because that reassures me" Tons of boys, was she serious? He couldn't even deal with one boy one date how was he supposed to deal with "tons".

"Dad im not a slut like mom was"

"Excuse me" Brooke said, how was things turning against her.

"She said was hunny, and you kinda were, but I loved you for it" He said with a smile, god there was no way he was gonna get out of that one.

"I will let that go, If you let Emmie go in what she is wearing"

"Fine" he said with a sigh, even if he objected his wife wouldn't care, neither would his daughter after all he wasn't the head of the house as Brooke had so kindly told him the day they moved in together.

"Yay thank you Daddy"

"Where are you going?"

"Um I think to the beach why?" Emmie questioned

"The beach, like the ocean beach with water" Lucas could not believe what he was hearing

"Well duh Luke" Brooke rolled her eyes, her husband could be so stupid.

"I know there is water at the beach BROOKE, where I was going with this is that, when you go to the beach you get wet"

"Daddy, is there a point to this, because he's gonna be here soon"

"Yeah Luke could you rap it up" Her husband was wasting her time with a pointless conversation

"Your wearing a white shirt, at the beach you get wet, do you get where im going"

"Don't worry Daddy I have a bra on" she rolled her eyes... fathers

"That dosent matter your shirt is still gonna go see through" he still didn't get why they didn't get it.

"Okay discussion is over, Emmie your outfit is fine"

Once again his say was over ruled by his wife.

They were sitting in silence, waiting.

Then there was a honk, Emmie got up and headed to the door.

"Where the hell do you think you are going" Lucas demanded.

"Uh, on a date, you know where I've been planning on going all night"

"Why is he honking he's not dropping off a package he is picking up my daughter. He can come to the front door and knock." What happened to chivalry, Lucas wondered.

"Daddy, he dosent know that he's supposed to come to the door"

"well he'll figure it out"

So they waited, and waited. Until they heard the engine and the car drive away.

"Wow, he's really stupid." Lucas was glad his daughter wasn't going on this date, if this idiot couldn't figure out to knock on the door when all the lights in the house were on, then he didn't deserve to go out with his daughter.

"Daddy, you just ruined my date. I'll never forgive you. Your ruining my life." Emmie pouted and started to walk out of the room.

"I'll give you $50, and you can go to dinner or shopping or movies with your friends"

Lucas reached into his wallet and pulled out a $50.

"I don't know Luke, "you ruined her life", you really think you could just pay her off" Brooke said with a laugh, she knew her daughter would cave.

"Speak for yourself, mom. Thank you daddy, ill see you later." She smiled, blew a kiss and walked out.

"One down, "tons" to go" Lucas said, making a check mark in the air.

"Lucas you got to let her date, besides when she's out. It one less kid to worry about walking in on us." she smiled seductively.

"I like the way you think Ms. Scott" He smiled and kissed her.


	2. Rule two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn and the writer of the rules.

Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, it was a pleasant surprise. Here is the next chapter, there will be ten all together because well there is ten rules.

ENJOY

**Rule Two:  
You do not touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her, so long as you do not peer at anything below her neck. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off of my daughter's body, I will remove them. **

It was yet another night in the Scott household, that Lucas Scott was waiting for his daughter to come down in her date outfit, and for the stupid boy to come pick her up. His youngest Daughter's were asleep all 3 of them. Brooke had told them they didn't have to go to bed, but the took after Lucas in the responsible since (even at such a young age) and decided that they were tired and ready at 9:00 pm. His son was on a date, but that was ok. It made him proud knowing his son was a lady's man so soon. He knew he was being unfair with his thinking towards his daughter's dating situation but he didn't care.

"Daddy, he's gonna be here soon so be nice" Emmie nodded at her father trying to get him to agree.

"Oh, no, no, no, you are not going anywhere in that" He said pointing towards her outfit

"MOM, mom" she screamed, great Lucas thought he would never win this know but he was gonna try.

"What baby" Brooke questioned coming down the stairs with Olivia on her hip asleep.

"Dad said I couldn't leave in this" Once again she stuck out her bottom lip

"Brooke, that's not a outfit its something that goes under an outfit" he stated 

"Lucas it's hot outside" Brooke said in a Duh tone.

"I know its hot, that dosent mean Emmie can go in her underwear" 

"Luke, she looks cute. And its not underwear."

"I don't care if she looks cute, she looks cute in a turtle neck but I don't see her wearing that. Brooke you can see her stomach all it is, is basically a strapless bra. And to top it off she's wearing short shorts."

"It's not a strapless bra, its more like a short tube top. And it works on her because she has a good rack. And they aren't short shorts Lucas, just shorts" Brooke argued

"I don't care if she has a nice anything I don't want to care either. Im just saying its inappropriate for a date" he said with a sigh.

"It's not, Emmie you look fine" 

"Thanks, Mom"

Yet again he had lost the garment argument. Yet again he was sitting in his chair waiting for the boy to come. He was shocked when he heard the doorbell.

"Wow he rings the doorbell, he's already smarter then the last one" Lucas said snidely 

"I told him to ring the door because my dad is a loser" she said with a glare. 

"Good" he stated simply

"Emmie are you gonna get it" Brooke questioned.

Emmie walked over to the door opening it to reveal a tall handsome young boy. But to Lucas all he saw was trouble, he reminded him of Nathan back in High School. 

Lucas could tell this boy was direct, he had already kissed his daughter on the lips not the cheek the lips. 

Know, know that little hooligan was checking out his daughter. Seriously checking her out, his eyes hadn't left her chest in what seemed like years to Lucas.

"Daddy, Mom this is Brian" Emmie introduced

"Hey, what's up, wow Emmie your mom is totally hot like you" Brian stated.

"Hi Brian, yes my wife is hot. But you don't need to say that. Just like you don't need to be starting at my daughters chest. If you do keep staring like you have been the whole time you've been here I will yank out your eyes, if you touch her I will cut off your hands. Good to meet you Brian" Lucas said and walked back to his chair.

"Emmie I think we should go" Brian said nervously

"Bye Brian Remember to keep your eyes and hands off my daughter" Lucas yelled after them

Before she shut the door Emmie popped her head back in.

"You are ruining my life" Then she slammed it. 

Lucas walked over to the door and waited, until eventually came back.

"Daddy I need some money" she said with a pout

He handed her a $20 and everything was fine in the Scott household once again.

"Lucas you were a little harsh don't you think. I mean he is a teenager he's gonna look at her boobs. And besides he seems like a good kid, after all he has great taste taking Emmie out and he thinks im "totally hot". Brooke laughed at this.

"I wasn't harsh, I know boys look at girl's CHEST's but he dosent have to stare. He does have good taste, and you are "totally hot". He said with a smirk.

"Really, so once I put Olivia down you would be willing to prove how "totally hot" you think I am?"

"Over and over" 


	3. Rule three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn and the writer of the rules

Authors Note: Thank you for all of your reviews im over whelmed, so I hope you like this chapter also. Please read and review. And I've posted a few one shots so check them out also, and a new ff that are different rules.

ENJOY

**Rule Three:  
I am aware that it is considered fashionable for boys of your age to wear their trousers so loosely that they appear to be falling off their hips. Please don't take this as an insult, but you and all of your friends are complete idiots. Still, I want to be fair and open minded about this issue, so I propose his compromise: You may come to the door with your underwear showing and your pants ten sizes too big, and I will not object. However, in order to ensure that your clothes do not, in fact, come off during the course of your date with my daughter, I will take my electric nail gun and fasten your trousers securely in place to your waist. **

Once again Lucas was sitting in his chair reading a book. Awaiting the events of the night. Because once again Emmie was going on a date. Lucas would never get used to it but by now although extremely stressful, and horrible each time a new boy came to his house. There was almost entertainment with each boy.

He heard footsteps, expecting it to be his oldest daughter he put his book down ready to inspect her outfit. But much to his surprise he didn't see a scantily clad outfit he saw bunny slippers, a purple tank top and matching purple shorts with little hearts on them. It was his 5 year old Bea and she was caring her blanket.

Bea was a beautiful young girl with mid back blonde curly hair that was in pigtails and huge blue eyes. When she spoke she instantly reminded him of Brooke because like Emmie she had Brooke's raspy voice, which he knew meant trouble when it came to boys later on for her.

"Daddy" she said finally speaking

"Yeah Bea Boo" he replied

"What does Nicass mean?" she questioned

"I don't know that word baby, where did you here it?" Lucas was confused he had never heard that word before

"Mommy said it to Emmie"

"How did she use it boo?" He questioned

"She was telling Emmie that she noticed you because you had a Nicass and she asked her if the boy she is going out with tonight has a Nicass" Bea replied innocently

Lucas couldn't help but laugh.

"She did, did she" Bea nodded. "Boo its not Nicass, its nice ass" he said with a chuckle

"Well then what does nice ass mean" Bea questioned getting frustrated

"Oh, well it means, um. Well ass is the bad way of saying butt and when Mommy said Nice Ass, she really meant Nice Butt"

"Why is your butt and Emmie's new boyfriends but nice, are butts usually mean?"

"No boo, not nice like sweet. Nice like cute. It like when people tell you that they think you have Pretty eyes." he tried to explain

"So mommy thinks you have a pretty butt?"

"Yeah sure, that's it. Its late Bea you should be getting to bed."

"Mommy said I have no bed time. But I guess I am tired" she smiled

"Good, night Bea, love you" Lucas kissed her forehead as she ran up the stairs to go to bed.

About 5 minutes later Brooke came down the stairs with Emmie, who was once again wearing short shorts but this time a T-shirt. He knew he would never win, especially with such a weak case since the top half of her was mostly covered so the issue of clothing was dismissed, for tonight.

"So what do you say Daddy" Emmie said, doing a twirl

"I think it is acceptable, the shorts are iffy but for tonight its fine."

"Thank you daddy"

"So Brooke you think I have a nice ass" Lucas questioned

Brooke choked a little, not because she minded the question she was a very open in all aspects of her life and thinking. Just usually Lucas wanted to have nothing to do with it.

"What?"

"Bea came down here a few minutes ago, and asked me what a Nicass meant. I didn't understand until she told me that you had told Emmie that I had a nice ass and asked her if she thought her new boy had one to. Which I would like to voice that I don't approve of you telling my daughter about my ass, or encouraging her to look at her "boys" ass either."

Brooke and Emmie Laughed, both turning slightly pink in the cheeks.

"Whatever Lucas, and Bea heard right I do think you have a nice ass" Brooke winked

"God you two, get a room." Emmie said as she scrunched up her nose

"No, I have to wait to meet your date" Lucas said

So here they were once again waiting for Emmie's date to RING the bell. After about half an hour the chime echoed the house and Emmie got up to answer the door. From the first look, Lucas did not like what he saw. This kid looked like a wangster. And like so many teenage boys today had his pants hanging low. Except Lucas had never seen pants this low; at least not on a boy for style.

"Kevin, this is my parents" Emmie introduced

"Hey moms, pops what's up?" Brooke couldn't help but roll her eyes at this loser.

"Hello Kevin, you can call me Mr. Scott. Is there a reason your pants are hanging down past your ass" Lucas questioned.

"There not that low, pops. I mean Mr. Scott" He said mockingly

"Well let me tell you I understand that the "cool" thing is to have them hang but they don't need to hang that low. You look like you could rip them off in a second and take advantage of my dear sweet daughter. So I suggest that you pull them up before I get my nail gun and nail them into place." Lucas said with a smile.

Kevin hiked up his pants as Emmie glared at Lucas

"Don't worry Kev once we leave here you can put them normal" Emmie whispered as they were walking out.

"Oh I don't think so "Kev" because just incase im out tonight and see you with your pants hanging off your ass, I will do something about it" Lucas smirked

"Lets go Kevin" they started walking out the door when Emmie was called back

"Here, its 50 bucks have fun and buy your date some pants" Lucas said

"Thanks daddy, bye"


	4. Rule four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn and the writer of the rules.

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Im extremely overwhelmed by all the reviews, please continue reviewing it means a lot. Like usual check out my other ff's if you haven't. And thank you once again. This chapter is longer I thought you guys totally deserved it.

ENJOY

**Rule Four:  
I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a "barrier method" of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate, when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and I will kill you. **

It was a Thursday night and Emmie was going on yet another date. Except tonight was a little bit different because Brooke and Lucas had already met the kid. He was a friend of there son Mikkey's. They had both been on the Junior Varsity basketball team, the boy's name was Jesse and he was a Junior and Emmie had met him at a game. He was on the team and she was head cheerleader.

When Lucas had met Jesse, he had seemed like a nice young man. According to the coach of the basketball team, a.k.a. Nathan Scott, Jesse got good grades and was a all around good kid. So for once Lucas wasn't as nervous as usual about this date. That was until is son decided to tell him some extra information.

"Hey dad what are you doing" Michael asked his father

"Well since my glasses are on and the book Is open, most would come to the conclusion that im reading a book." Lucas stated

"I didn't know if you were actually reading, smart ass"

"Woah, there your starting to sound like your mother. And I don't need the only guy in the house to take after her. Since every other child of mine has." Lucas said with a laugh

"Okay dad, I will try to be more like you" he rolled his eyes "so anyway, your really letting Emmie go out with Jesse?" Mikkey questioned

"Well yeah, I mean we have let Emmie go out with all those other loosers. And we have actually met this one, and Nate likes him, and he seems like a good kid. And I don't know whether this is good or bad but he is your best friend." Lucas replied

"I don't think you should let her go out with him dad" Mikkey countered

"Why is that?" Lucas questioned

"Okay so don't freak or anything and remember that Jesse is my best friend but I no way want him going out with my sister." Mikkey sighed "So all the teachers love Jesse and they think he is like the best student and that is why Uncle Nate thinks he is so great. But lets look at it this way, all your teachers thought you were a great student also and you had sex with a chick on a carousel, peyton and then got mom knocked up all before you turned sixteen."

"I know the story of my life so can you skip to the point please" Lucas really didn't want to relieve the past.

"Anyway what im getting at is even though to everyone else Jesse is a good old momma's boy, he is a player dad. I mean he bangs at least 3 or more chicks a week. He is very experienced, and who knows about Emmie I sure as hell don't want to but she is his next target."

Lucas felt like he couldn't breathe, his daughter was going out with the new generation Nathan and Himself combined.

"Oh god, I need Tylenol" Lucas said as he rubbed his forehead

"Brooke where is the Tylenol" Lucas yelled up the stairs

Brooke came running down the stairs with the family pack of Tylenol in her hand, in this house they went through a lot of Tylenol and other over the counter medicine; Mainly for hangovers.

"What's wrong baby, long night" she winked

"Oh yes, but that's not the reason for the Tylenol. Your son just informed me that Jesse is like the male version of you." Lucas stated

Brooke raised her eyebrow at Lucas

"So what's the problem, he is smart, wonderful and hot as hell?" Brooke questioned

"Ha your funny, I meant that he is like you were in high school, you know promiscuous" Lucas said softly trying not to get on Brooke's bad side.

"So what's the point?"

"Brooke, my daughter is not going out with a "player", no way, not taking that chance" Lucas said shaking his head

"Lucas you already told her it was okay, she's dressed, make up done, hair done, he is on his way. Its to late. Sorry baby" Brooke said with a slight smile

"Brooke, are you not hearing me, he will take advantage of our sweet daughter. I don't care if he is on his way or not he can just turn around" Lucas said

Brooke snorted

"Emmie is not as innocent as you want to believe"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lucas questioned, his eyes getting bigger and bigger

"Nothing, it more mother daughter stuff. But anyway your gonna have to let her go on the date Lucas" Brooke said changing the subject

"No Brooke I don't want her to go" Lucas whined

"Sorry you should have found out the facts before you said yes so quickly" Brooke shrugged

"Fine but I will talk to this little man whore, Tell Emmie to come down here so I can see her outfit"

Brooke nodded and walked upstairs, a few minutes later she was running down the stairs with Emmie in tow.

"So, how great do I look Daddy?" Emmie questioned

She was wearing Black Jordan Basketball shorts, Black and Red and White Jordan shoes, a somewhat sheer Red Tight shirt that you could see her black bra through and a white headband.

"Well this is a interesting Look Emmie" Lucas stated finally

"I thought you would be happy Daddy, its basketball theamed and you love Basketball" Emmie smiled sweetly

"I do love basketball but I have a feeling that this Is more about the basketball player you are going out with tonight, am I right?"

Emmie just nodded her head.

"So I have mixed feeling on this outfit, the shorts are way longer then usual which I appreciate but they are elastic which means easy access" Emmie scrunched her nose "I know boys Emmie and that's how it is. The shirt is for once not low cut, but it is to tight and you can see your bra."

"See Emmie, your dad finally loves your outfit" Brooke said with an amused smile

"I did not say that" Lucas tried to get out over Brookes laughter

"Thank you Daddy" Emmie said and hugged Lucas, who just glared at Brooke

Suddenly the door bell rang and Emmie had opened the door and there was Jesse

"Wow He is a cutie, Emmie has good taste" Brooke whispered to Lucas

"Mom, Dad you remember Jesse" Emmie introduced

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Scott" Jesse shook there hands

"Hey Jesse, you can call me Brooke" Brooke smiled

"So Jesse I hear you are quite the ladies man" Lucas said glaring at Jesse

"Well I don't know about that sir but" Jesse didn't have time to finish because Lucas cut him off.

"I just want you to know that if you do anything with my daughter I will kill you, literally cause you bodily harm. It wont be fast or fun, it will be long and painful. If I here that you and my daughter did do anything I will kill you. Just remember that, I am your protection. Got it" Lucas smiled

"Yes sir, Emmie we should go" Jesse said somewhat nervously

"I agree, lets go. Bye Mom, Mom's husband." Emmie said once again glaring at Lucas

"Bye sweetheart, have fun." Lucas said with a chuckle

"Oh money is in your pocket" Lucas yelled

"Do you always have to be so extreme with her dates" Brooke questioned Lucas while straddling his lap.

"Yes I do she is my daughter, and her choice and guys is seriously lacking" Lucas replied

"Well just because you don't want Emmie to have any fun, dosent mean we can't" Brooke said wiggling her eyebrows and winking.

"I never said she couldn't have fun, just no sex" Lucas said kissing Brooke

"Same...Thing" Brooke said in between kisses

"Lets go have some fun"


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I would just like to say thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me to know that you like my fanfic. Usually I try to update everyday or at least every other day, but it may be a few days or a week until I update next.

I got a review which as always I appreciate but it made me think, the review I got said that my chapter were repedatory (sp) a.k.a.. They repeat things over and over. And after re reading my chapters that is true but in my defense I would also like to say that this is somewhat based on my dad and how he treated me and my dates when I first started dating, every single time he would hate my outfit, my date, and then he would give me money. It is a repeat each time with those things.

But I try to add the twist with the other kids and the rules, but im sorry if it isn't as well done as it could be.

That is why im going to try and make the next chapter a little better, im not making any promises because the fact is, is that, that's how things are in real life. But im gonna try and do better so im sorry if it takes longer then usual, and if I cant seem to come up with a solution to my problem I will finish the story but with my greatest apologies for it not being up to par.

Thanks again.


	6. Rule five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn

Authors Note: Ok so I really don't think my writing dynamic for this story has changed so sorry to those who don't like it, I would like to give a huge thank you to **ilovemedou** for the comment it made me feel much better. And also thanks to the rest of you I know have over 50 reviews, yippee. This chapter has honorable mention of married with children my favorite tv show (other then oth of course) so whoever has watched it should now what Brooke is talking about and how great of show it is, those who haven't really should :)

ENJOY

**Rule Five:  
It is usually understood that in order for us to get to know each other, we should talk about sports, politics, and other issues of the day. Please do not do this. The only information I require from you is an indication of when you expect to have my daughter safely back at my house, and the only word I need from you on this subject is "early." **

Lucas and Brooke were sitting at home watching "Married with Children" Brookes favorite show, they had an hour before Emmie was supposed to go on her date; well at least that's what they thought.

"I love Kelly, she is so funny" Brooke giggled as she watched the television

"You only like her because, she is just like you" Lucas said with a laugh

Brooke glared at him

"Are you saying that Im stupid like Kelly?" She questioned

"NO, of course not! I meant your hot like Kelly"

"Oh, ok" Whew , that was close Lucas thought.

"Do you here something?" Brooke questioned

"Yeah I think, someone is at the door. But Emmie's date isn't supposed to be here for an hour"

Brooke walked over to the window and peaked out.

"Well it must be him, because it's a teenage boy. I have to go upstairs and tell Emmie to get ready. You stay here and be nice" Brooke said, wagging her finger at Lucas

"Brooke, don't leave me alone with some ridiculous loser" Lucas pleaded, but it was to late she was gone up the stairs.

Lucas walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a boy about Emmie's height, he had horrible red hair and was wearing a sweater over his shoulders.

"Hello sir, Im Colby" The kid said shaking Lucas's hand

"Well, Colby you're an hour early and Emmie isn't ready so your gonna have to wait."

"I know im early, I just wanted to meet Emmie's parents before I took there daughter out" Colby said with a smile

"Really, well isn't that...interesting."

"Mind if I sit down" Colby questioned

"I don't care if you sit" Lucas said as he rolled his eyes

Lucas shut off the tv, and sat in his chair beginning to read his book.

But then he was interrupted

"So, do you know what the weather is supposed to be like tonight" Colby questioned

"Well, Its supposed to be dark" Lucas said sarcastically

Colby laughed

"good one sir"

Once again silence, how Lucas liked it.

"So you're a basketball player, Im sure that is hard work"

"Actually im a retired player, now I just play for fun". Lucas corrected

"Oh"

Silence

"So are you gonna vote for Hilary?" Colby asked yet another question

"Um... I don't usually vote" Lucas stated, feeling uncomfortable sharing his voting ways with a sixteen year old.

"Sir! You have to vote, when people don't vote, it harms the United States"

"Calm down there fellow, maybe I'll vote. Ok"

Colby nodded his head

Silence

"So sir..." Colby started but was cut off.

"Okay enough questions, I don't want to have some friendly little conversation with my daughters date. I highly doubt I will see you again after tonight. So we don't need to be friends, you don't need to get to know me, and I don't think I need to know you, so I don't have any questions except what time are you getting my daughter home.?" Lucas said, finally fed up with all the damn questions.

"I understand sir, um...Im not sure when I will have Emmalynne home"

"No, what time will you have Emmie home"

"I don't know"

"No, listen. What time will you have my daughter home?"

"Later tonight" Colby guessed

"No, the correct answer is Early. Got it Early"

Colby nodded his head.

Silence

"Ok Colby Im ready" Emmie yelled while coming down the stairs, "sorry I took so long"

"That's fine Emmalynne, I had a good time talking with your father" Colby said

"Aw, that's good, well let's go. Ill see you later tonight daddy." Emmie said hugging her dad goodbye. "Thank you for being nice" Emmie whispered, and Lucas just nodded

"She means see you early Sir" Colby said with a quiver

Emmie looked at Colby confused but dismissed his odd statement.

"Bye Emmie have some fun"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all

Okay so very happy with the reviews you guys are great. I should get the next chapter up in the next day or so, so keep your fingers crossed.

Awhile ago I read a fanfic and it was a brucas set after Brooke slept with Chris and Lucas couldn't forgive Brooke, but they were still having a physical relationship. But Lucas was kinda being a jerk to Brooke and I remember a locker room (I think) and backseat of a car scene. There friends don't know that they are still seeing each other "physically" and I think they get caught (not sure).

If anyone knows the fanfic im talking about please let me know I would appreciate it very much.

That is all I wanted to say, oh and I just posted a one shot so check it out and PLEASE review I got like 0 reviews. (Not true I got two reviews, which I appreciate very much so thanks to you two who reviewed.) The fanfic is called Independence Day, it based off of Martina McBride's song, for any of you who know it.

Thanks again, I hope someone knows the name of the fic.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all thanks for the feedback reviews.

I would like to give a huge thanks to **jeytonbrucasnaley **for knowing and telling me what story it was that I was searching for.

Ahhh. Im so happy, it was driving me insane so thank you again.

And to those of you who wanted to know what It was called its called **Blame** and its by **for you to notice**

I will be updating this fic soon, so be patient, lol.

And thanks for checking out my Independence Day one shot, I got more reviews so that made me estatic.

Once again thank you **jeytonbrucasnaley.**


	9. Rule Six

Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit, Mark Schwahn and the writer of the rules.

Authors Note: Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me. Thanks once again to **jeytonbrucasnaley**, for the help with the fic I was looking for! I hope you like this update, its been along time coming (at least to me), its seems like I haven't updated in forever.

Please Read and REVIEW, I love reviews so keep them coming! Check out my new one shot

"Is heaven in the yellow pages" and review it also! I hope to finish this story by the end of next week and then I will focus on my other ones more! Im sorry this one is shorter but at least it is an update, and it gets the point of the rule!

ENJOY

**Rule Six:  
I have no doubt you are a popular fellow, with many opportunities to date other girls. This is fine with me as long as it is okay with my daughter. Otherwise, once you have gone out with my little girl, you will continue to date no one but her until she is finished with you. If you make her cry, I will make you cry. **

It was a week night and Lucas was sitting on the couch screaming at the Basketball players on the screen. The doorbell rang but he ignored it, since their was 6 other people living in HIS house and they can answer the door while he is watching basketball.

"Lucas, get the door its Emmie's date." Brooke yelled from upstairs

"No, For one I don't want Emmie to date so if he can't get in that takes care of that, two im watching the game" he yelled back

"Don't worry Daddy I will get it" Emmie told a relieved Lucas

"Thank's sweety" He replied not even looking up from the television

Emmie opened the door to reveal a shaggy haired blonde boy who was about 6 foot tall.

"Hey Kyle, Im almost ready just give me one second" Kyle nodded "You can talk to Daddy" Emmie said pointing to Lucas before she left to go upstairs

"Wait" Lucas said finally speaking "Okay it's a commercial, what did you say about me Emmie?" Lucas looked up to see his daughter in a t-shirt and UNDERWEAR. "Where the hell are you pants!"

"I just said daddy I had to finish getting ready" Emmie replied

"Why did you answer the door in your underwear?" Lucas questioned

"Well you said you didn't want to, and I didn't want Kyle to leave, Its nothing he hasn't seen" Emmie said rolling her eyes and walking up the stairs

"Woah, woah, wait, Emmie come back here. What do you mean nothing he hasn't seen before" Lucas yelled up the stairs "Emmie" But she wasn't answering

"Hello Kyle" Lucas said warily

"Hello Pappa Scott" Kyle replied bobbing his head, like one of those obnoxious bobble head dolls.

"So..." Lucas started but was interrupted by a phone ringing

"Oh, its my girl. One sec." Kyle said holding his finger up to Lucas's face, which Lucas did not appreciate!

"What do you mean your girl" Lucas questioned

"Shhh" Kyle said shushing him

"You did not just shush me" Lucas said grabbing Kyle's phone and hanging it up

"Oops sorry Pappa Scott" Kyle said smiling

"So, who is this other girl on the phone" Lucas questioned

"Oh! She Is my girlfriend, Stephanie. She's really hot like Emmie"

"You have a girlfriend?" Kyle nodded "See here is my problem with that, you are going on a date with my daughter tonight. She seems to really like you, and here you are talking on the phone with your girlfriend in my daughters house sitting right next to her father."

Kyle looked at Lucas confused

"Okay I see that, this may be a bit confusing for you! You are not to date other people while dating my daughter. You are not to break her heart, you will go out with her as long as she wants to use you. When this relationship is over she will be the one to end it. If you make her cry I will make you cry! Got it?" Kyle nodded "Good"

"Oh shit" Kyle jumped in his seat, at Lucas's outburst

"What wrong Pappa Scott?"

"I just missed part of the game!"

Just then Emmie came down the stairs

"Nice to see you clothed Emmie" Lucas replied sarcastically

"Not so nice to be clothed daddy" Emmie said smiling

"You ready babe?" Kyle asked Emmie putting his arm around her shoulder

"Yup, let go!" Emmie nodded "Bye daddy" She said hugging Lucas "If Mark calls for me tell him im on a date and I will call him later okay!" Emmie whispered, before leaving

"God Teenagers" Lucas sighed to himself


	10. Chapter 10

I know I said that I was gonna finish this, by the end of the week. But I was wrong, unless something changes. I think there is still 4 or 5 chapters left so it will either be finished next week or the week after.

The last chapter won't be a rule, so if there is anything you guys want to see the last chapter then let me know what your ideas are.

Sorry that im not finishing when I said I would, but that's life.

So leave me ideas on what you want to see in the last chapter, it can have some more of the family or whatever just let me know!!!!

The next update should be up tomorrow or the next day, because tonight im gonna finish my Three Part fic/three shot **"Real Life"** so those of you who can should read and REVIEW!

Sorry once again, but don't worry an update is coming soon! Hopefully the next update will get better reviews then the last few they have been dissapointing! (just to throw that out there; hint hint) :D

Thanks bunches


	11. Rule Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn and the writer of the rules

Authors Note: I am so so sorry, about the extreme unacceptable wait. But its over!!!!

I hope you all enjoy this update, not many left! Don't forget to read and REVIEW I have about 4 chapters left and before I end this I would really like to hit the hundred mark on reviews so that is only 7 chapters each update, so just give me a quick review of what you all are thinking, I would appreciate it! If you haven't checked out **"Serendipity"** its my latest and im kinda proud of it,lol.

ENJOY

**Rule Seven:  
As you stand in my front hallway, waiting for my daughter to appear, and more than an hour goes by, do not sigh and fidget. If you want to be on time for the movie, you should not be dating. My daughter is putting on her makeup, a process that can take longer than painting the Golden Gate Bridge. Instead of just standing there, why don't you do something useful, like changing the oil in my car? **

"Do you know that there Is a teenage boy sitting in your drive way?" Nathan asked shutting the front door behind him.

"Your kidding me?" Lucas questioned looking up from his paper at his brother who shook his head. "I told Emmie to tell the boys they have to come to the door" Lucas said getting up and walking outside Nathan trailing behind him with an amused look on his face

"Excuse what are you doing out here?" Lucas questioned the teenager after he had rolled down the car window.

"Im waiting for Emmie" The boy replied snottily

"Oh well im Emmie's father and I require her dates to come in the house, so that I can meet them." Lucas explained

"Well Emmie said that I should wait out here since we are in a hurry, that it would be faster"

"I don't care what Emmie said, please come inside" The teenage boy rolled his eyes and slowly opened the car door stepping out to follow Lucas and Nathan inside.

"Well he's a winner" Nathan whispered in Lucas's ear, Lucas nodded and walked inside

"So what is your name" Lucas asked him, but didn't get a response. "Hey kid, what's your name?" He snapped finally catching the boy's attention.

"Its Richard IV" He bit back

"Well Richy, where are you taking my niece tonight?" Nathan questioned him

"Its Richard, and im taking Emmie to the opera" He said proudly

"Have you met Emmie?" Nathan questioned

"Of course I have"

"Well then you should know that's not really an Emmie outing."

"Im sure she will love it. But she needs to hurry up" He said assuring them, right as Brooke walked in. "Are you the mother?"

"What?" Brooke asked confused

"Emmie's mother, is that you?"

"Uh...Yeah, why?"

"Can you tell Emmie that we need to leave we are already 10 minutes behind"

"Sure" Brooke said rolling her eyes "When I get back I hope the stick is out of your ass" She mumbled to herself

"Be nice, B" Nathan whispered to her, hearing what she had said before she went upstairs.

"So what do your parents do _Richard?" _Lucas questioned

"My parents are retired." He replied

"Oh, what did they do?"

"Im not sure, mum was a house wife and dad retired when I was young."

"Okay then"

Silence

"What's your favorite Tv show?" Nathan asked trying to have some sort of conversation

"I don't watch Tv it's a vile thing" Richard replied

"Oh" Nathan and Lucas both responded a little shocked

"Emmie really needs to hurry. Do you know if her mother told her?"

"I hate to say it Richard but who knows with Brooke, probably not. She doesn't like being told what to do." Nathan laughed

"I didn't tell her what to do, I asked"

"Same thing with her." Nathan laughed again as Lucas hit him in the stomach

"She must have an attitude huh." Richard said

"Yes, but she's one of my best friends so im used to it" Nathan replied

"Your friends with her" Richard sounded disgusted

"Okay you little..." Lucas started but was shut up by Nathan

Silence

"We are going to be an hour late, don't you teach your daughter manners."

"That's it, get your nose out of the air and listen to what im gonna say to you. I don't know how much experience you have had with girls or people for that matter, but with my daughter you have to give her time. She has to look perfect, in my eyes she always does but she seems to have different standards. Which is obviously the reason she gave you a chance." Lucas said stepping closer to Richard. "You will stop insulting my daughter, my wife and my parenting. Just because your parents are old and probably sent you away to boarding school doesn't mean Im like that with my daughter."

"Sir I do not appreciate you talking to me like that." Richard said standing up, looking Lucas in the eye.

"I think you should probably leave Richard." Nathan intervened patting Richard on the back.

"I have a date."

"And im cancelling it for you" Nathan said shoving him out the door "Bye"

"Thanks Nate"

"No problem, I think I hated that little punk as much as you."

"Daddy, where is Richard?" Emmie said looking out the window

"He just left hunny. Not very good manners" Lucas smirked

"Hey, Em."

"Uncle Nathan" Emmie screamed "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in forever"

"Em, its been a week. I was thinking since Haley is at her mom's maybe me and you could go out to dinner. Have a little Uncle- Niece time." He suggested

"Sounds great" Emmie said clapping her hands excitedly "Dad you'll tell mom about my change in plans?"

"Yeah Emmie, go, make sure Nathan stays out of trouble."


	12. Rule Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn and the writer of the rules.

Authors Note: Okay guys so you should be proud im updating about a bagillion times quicker then last time, lol. . Also I don't know if you have noticed but you def. Will in this chapter Emmie says Daddy a lot and I use that from my own experience because I say daddy all the time especially if I want something. Read and REVIEW!!!!!

ENJOY

**Rule Eight:  
The following places are not appropriate for a date with my daughter: Places where there are beds, sofas, or anything softer than a wooden stool. Places where there are no parents, policemen, or nuns within eyesight. Places where there is darkness. Places where there is dancing, holding hands, or happiness. Places where the ambient temperature is warm enough to induce my daughter to wear shorts, tank tops, midriff T-shirts, or anything other than overalls, a sweater, and a goose down parka - zipped up to her throat. Movies with a strong romantic or sexual theme are to be avoided; movies which features chain saws are okay. Hockey games are okay. Old folks homes are better. **

"Okay Daddy were leaving bye" Emmie said rushing out the door as soon as her date rung the bell

"Wait young lady, get back here" Lucas pointed to his feet

"What's the matter daddy?" Emmie said poking her head in the house, hiding the rest of her body.

"You know the rule's Emmie, I meet your date."

"Fine" Emmie rolled her eyes and sighed "Sunny" She yelled

"Yeah" Lucas could here a deep voice yell back to his daughter

"Daddy wants to meet you so you have to come back"

"K" The deep voice spoke again

"Daddy this is Sunny, Sunny Daddy" Emmie introduced after Sunny walked in, she still stayed outside of the house, only her head visible.

"Hello Sunny"

"Hey" The boy nodded

"So..." Lucas started still taking in Sunny's appearance; Shoulder Length Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes, Tall, Skinny. He looked like other guys Emmie had dated, except a little more Cali. He was wearing board shorts, no shoes and no shirt. "Sunny's an...interesting name."

"Yup"

"He's from California Daddy, and its Sunny their that's why." Emmie explained

"Well isn't that great"

"Yup"

"So, Sunny where are you guys going?"

"Hotel"

"What" Lucas said choking on nothing

"He means Pool Party Daddy"

"But he said Hotel, Emmie"

"That's because the Pool Party is at a hotel"

"So you guys are going to a hotel"

"Yes Daddy, but we will be in the pool not the hotel room"

"Will their be any adults?" Sunny shrugged "Who is going to be their" Lucas said talking slower

"Well, us and people from the high school. Its basically a normal party daddy."

"Yes except for the fact that their will probably be alcohol, beds behind locked doors all over and no parents."

"Yeah"

"Sunny do think you could process an answer or response that contains more then one word?"

"Yeah" Lucas couldn't help but roll his eyes, this guy was a loser.

"Emmie, why are you standing outside?" Lucas questioned, just noticing that she had been staying out of sight for the whole conversation.

"No reason Daddy"

"Well their has to be a reason"

"Well, its kinda hot in the house."

"Really, I don't think its hot, do you think its hot Sunshine?" Lucas asked

"Nope"

"Huh, Sunshine/Sunny whatever doesn't seem to think its hot either. Which I actually totally agree with you no since the Air Conditioner is on and its about 64 degrees in here."

"Maybe im having a hot flash."

"Why don't you come inside really quick so I can give you a hug goodbye."

"Daddy, that would be embarrassing."

"Well, even better reason to do it. Emmie come inside." Emmie slowly walked back inside the house. "Where are your clothes?" Lucas asked trying to say calm

"I told you Daddy it's a pool party."

"Yes, but you should probably still have something to cover up your nothing outfit, until you get to the pool. Or for when you come home and its freezing."

"Daddy, we are going to drive their, no one will see me in the car. Well maybe my boobs but whatever, and then when we get their we are getting in the pool. So no big deal."

"It is a big deal, you are basically wearing nothing"

"Its not nothing, It's a string bikini"

"Well all I can see is strings, your barely covered."

"That's how I like it." Sunny laughed

"You know what SUNSHINE, I like it better when you stick to a one word maximum."

"Go" Sunny said

"What?" Lucas asked confused

"He said we need to go daddy." Emmie explained

"How did you get that, from that."

"You just don't listen daddy."

"Emmie you aren't going anywhere, without at least a sweatshirt."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"T-shit"

"Sweatshirt"

"Mini Jacket"

"Sweatshirt"

"Jacket"

"Sweatshirt"

"Fine my pink sweatshirt."

"No my grey sweatshirt."

"But why" Emmie pouted

"Because, its big. And it will go down mid thigh."

"Fine."

"Tough" Sunny said

"Emmie!"

"What daddy?"

"Can you translate what he just said?"

"You really need to listen, he said you're a tough dad." Emmie said walking over to the closet to get Lucas's sweatshirt.

"Okay, well I am tough Sunny. That's why I would really appreciate if you would put on a shirt at least until you get to the pool."

"Can't"

"Really, well then you can't take Emmie out. You see I have this strict No Shoes, No Shirt, No Daughter rule."

"Sucks"

"It does suck, so either leave without my daughter or put on a shirt."

"Daddy, he doesn't have one. Come on Sunny lets go." Emmie said, walking out the door with Sunny.

"Peace"

"Emmie, I have a rule Emmie!" Lucas yelled as the car drove off.

"Peace" Lucas mocked talking to himself "God what a retard"


	13. Rule Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn and the writer of the rules.

Authors Note: It has been way, way to long since I have updated. I am so very sorry. I was gone for a few weeks but that only explains like a fourth of the long wait. I have got a good idea for how I want the last/maybe second to last chapter to go, with the last rule. But it was hard for me to come up with something for this chapter. Once again im very sorry, but I would like to give you all a big thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! This is fairly short and im sorry but its better then nothing.

ENJOY

**Rule Nine: Don not lie to me. I may appear to be a balding, middle aged, dim-witted has been. But on issues relating to my daughter, I am the all knowing, merciless God of your universe. If I ask where you are going and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I have a shotgun, a shovel, and five acres behind the house. Do not trifle with me.**

"Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that"

These were the first words Lucas heard out of young man's mouth.

"Hello" Lucas said opening the door a little further.

"Hey kid, hello." Lucas yelled a little louder realizing the kid probably couldn't here him over his the ear phones in his ear, and his own horrible rapping.

"Oh, hey"

"Who are you here to see?" Lucas asked already knowing the answer.

"MeMe!"

"No one by that name lives here."

"Pff, yeah she does...I've dropped her off here before."

"Excuse me? You've been here before?"

"Oh no, I mean I've seen your daughter outside of this house before" the young man said revising his story.

"So your stalking my daughter?" Lucas questioned keeping the stern look on his face.

"No... Can you just tell her im here."

"I don't know who MeMe is but I am going to assume you are talking about Emmie?"

"Yup"

"Okay, well she is expecting you so she should be down soon. I guess you can come in." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Cool" he nodded walking into the living and taking a seat in Lucas's chair.

"So, I didn't catch your name."

"Little Mac."

"Little like small.?" He nodded "And Mac like the burger" Lucas shook his head after he nodded again. "Well your mother sure comes up with interesting names"

"My mamma didn't come up with it, it's a nickname dude." 'Little Mac' replied in a smart ass tone.

"Oh, my mistake." Lucas said shaking his head at the boy's stupidity. "So what was the name of the song you were singing" Lucas questioned already knowing the answer, Brooke had spent many nights blasting that same song.

"Candyshop"

"So what's it about?"

"Um...Candy!"

"Oh, well what a nice song."

"Yup"

"So where are you taking my daughter tonight?"

"Probably a restaurant, some place with a lot of people" 'Little Mac' smiled at Lucas obviously thinking he had fooled him by giving him the right answer to the question.

"Sounds nice. So are you popular with the ladies?"

"Um...Nope this is actually only my second date."

"Really, well I am surprised Emmie would go out with someone so inexperienced"

"Why, is she like a female player."

"Well im not quite sure what you mean" Lucas said continuing his naive old man act "But she does date quite a lot."

"Really"

"She sure does"

"Okay Fred Im ready" Emmie said grabbing 'Little Mac's' arm once she emerged from the downstairs bathroom.

"Emmie, you really should at least know your date's names" Lucas whispered

"Your silly daddy, of course I know his name."

"Your name is Fred?" Lucas questioned

"Yup"

"Then where the hell did you get 'Little Mac' from?"

"I told you it's a nickname."

"Lets go Fred" Emmie said walking out the door.

"Hey Fred" Lucas said stopping him before he followed her out the door.

"Yes"

"I know you think im this old guy who knows nothing but your wrong. One I know your not taking my daughter to a restaurant; how I know you ask well your wearing swim trunks and yes you could be wearing those just because but then since they don't have pockets where is your money for the food." 'Little Mac' started to speak but Lucas interrupted. "I know its not in your car seeing as you walked here. Another thing I have a son who goes to your school and I have seen you around myself, from what I see I highly doubt you have only been on two dates."

"I can explain."

"Don't go home, get money. Take my daughter to the restaurant as you had said you were going to in the first place. That way all though you hadn't intended to you wouldn't be completely lying to me."

"Yes sir." 'Little Mac' replied walking quickly out the door

"Oh and I know that Candy Shop is about Sex" Lucas yelled after him, glaring at the neighbors giving him funny looks.


	14. Rule Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit mark Schwahn and the writer of the rules.

Authors Note: So Yay, im updating much quicker the last time (not that I could get much slower :P ). But I am really sad, this fic is over tear I would like to thank all of you who have read and all of you who have reviewed and added this fic to your fav's and all that other good stuff. Since this story is finished I really am going to try and focus on my others and get them update quicker.

I just wrote two new one shots, one's a Naley the other Brooke Centric so check them out if you haven't. This has been such a fun thing to write, I hope you enjoyed it. This isn't super long or anything but I hope its good. The storyline doesn't go with the rule, because it would have been hard for me to write something to go with it. And I had already had this in my head for the ending so sorry about that.

ENJOY

**Rule Ten:**  
**Be afraid. Be very afraid. It takes very little for me to mistake the sound of your car in the driveway for a chopper coming in over a rice paddy near Hanoi. When my Agent Orange starts acting up, the voices in my head frequently tell me to clean the guns as I wait for you to bring my daughter home. As soon as you pull into the driveway you should exit your car with both hands in plain sight. Speak the perimeter password, announce in a clear voice that you have brought my daughter home safely and early, then return to your car - there is no need for you to come inside. The camouflaged face at the window is mine.**

"Bye Daddy, I'll be home late." Emmie yelled

"Wait young lady, you know how it goes. I have to meet whoever you are going on a date with." Lucas said sternly

"I know the rule daddy but today is different." Emmie said looking up at her father innocently

"Really, how is today different?"

"Well Im meeting my date at the school football field we are having a picnic."

"Why can't you date come pick you up."

"Wouldn't fit in the car!"

"What?!" Lucas questioned confused "How big is this boy"

"Silly, Daddy. Its not one boy it's the football TEAM." Emmie explained

"Excuse me"

"TE...AM" She said slower

"I know what you said, god your mother does that to." He said rolling his eyes. "I meant, what do you mean by the team. Like the whole team?"

"Yeah, they all wanted to date me so I figured we could just have one big date. It saves time."

"I have a headache."

"Aw poor Daddy. Why?"

"Because my daughter is becoming my wife"

"That's sweet Daddy."

"Okay Tell me your joking Em, because it would be funny if you were joking it would be great." Lucas pleaded

"Im not joking, I figure the boys I really like, I will have another date with one on one. The ones I don't I have already had a date with."

"Your not serious"

"I am, ask mom"

"Brooke" He yelled "Can you come down here."

"What babe" Brooke said skipping down the stairs

"You know that Emmie has a date with the entire football team."

"Yes, of course I know. Isn't it a brilliant idea. I wish I had thought of that when I was her age."

"Oh yeah because the whole football team would have loved going out with 9 month pregnant girl."

"You know what I meant smart ass." Brooke bit smacking the back of his head

"Well I have to go. Bye"

"Wait, let me look at your outfit."

"God, Lucas just let her go."

"You can go" Lucas said somewhat defeated, at least Emmie's outfit wasn't horrible. It was a football jersey and shorts.

"Thanks, love you. Bye" She hugged her parents before running out the door.

XXXXX

"So Lucas I have something to tell you." Brooke said quickly, straddling him.

"Yes" Lucas said taking a sip of his gatorade

"Well it seems that you have knocked me up again." Brooke said biting her lip

"What!!!!" Lucas half yelled half chocked, spitting his out his gatorade

"Oh my god, did you just spit gatorade on my face." Brooke said angrily

"Im so sorry, I didn't mean to" Lucas apologized wiping the purple liquid drops from Brooke's face. "So your preg...preg..."

"PREGNANT...P.R.E.G.A.N.T"

"How?"

"Well, you see we have sex a lot and when you do that."

"I meant I thought you were on something."

"I was but you know I was 'on something' for 3 of our other kids to so I don't think it works."

"How far along."

"The Dr. said I was 5 months."

"That far."

"Yup." Brooke smiled "You see that envelope over there" Brooke pointed to the table and Lucas nodded "Its from the Dr. He wrote down what the sex is. Since I wanted you to be with me when I found out."

"You want to look"

"Hell yes, its been driving me crazy not knowing." She said excitedly walking over to the table.

"MOMMY" she yelled

"Emmie what are you doing here?" Brooke questioned. "Oh my god, what happened" Brooke said looking at her face.

"Baby are you okay." Lucas asked, biting back a laugh

"They were trying to teach me to play football and stupid Kenny threw the ball and it hit my face." She chocked out in between sobs.

"Well are you okay"

"No" She said shaking her head "They broke my nose"

"Aw my poor baby" Brooke said pulling her in for a hug

"The Dr. Said that it would take awhile to heal because its been severely broke or I don't know something." She sobbed "you know what that means" Brooke and Lucas shook their heads "It means I won't be able to date for like a month or more."

"You really think it will be that long baby?"

"Yes" She sighed dramatically

"You know Emmie, my friend broke his nose and you could still see the bump like 2 years later."

Lucas smiled "ow" Lucas yelped when Brooke elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oh my god, im never ever , ever, ever going to date again." She cried running up to her room.

"Lucas did you hear what she said. Why would you tell her that." Brooke questioned

"Brooke did you hear what she said. She is never gonna date again. Which I know isn't true but it still gives me a good amount of time before she starts dating." Lucas smiled evilly

"That is horrible Lucas"

"Really I think its brilliant"

"I have to go see if she is okay." Brooke said shaking her head

"What about the sex"

"You will just have to wait until we go to bed." she said laughing

"I mean the babies sex...Brooke" He yelled "Dammit. This baby better be a boy, it has to be. I can't handle another girl." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Daddy why are you talking to yourself?" Isabella questioned walking in from the kitchen

"I just do that sometimes."

"Oh...Well guess what!" She said excitement filling her voice

"What!" He said trying to sound excited or interested

"I have a boyfriend!" She said clapping her hands

"What!"

"A boyfriend like Emmie"

"Honey are you sure, your only eight."

"Im positive, daddy. He gave me a kiss...On the LIPS"

"What!!!!!! What is his name?" Lucas said getting angry at this unknown eight year old boy who put the moves on his daughter.

"Timmy"

"Timmy what?"

"Timmy Smith Jr."

"Is he a weirdo?"

"No he is just goofy, like his daddy. I love Timmy" She said smiling.

"Oh God, my daughter is in love with Tim Smith son. I need a drink." Lucas said to himself, walking over to the bar.

"Im going to go call him daddy. Bye"

"Izzy, no do not call him. Don't talk to him anymore. And no more kissing." He yelled but she was gone. "Not another Brooke jr." he said sadly

"What's the matter baby?" Brooke asked coming back into the room.

"Your daughter is in love with Tim Smith's son." Lucas said disgusted

"Izzy?" Brooke laughed "That's hilarious"

"Really because I don't think so."

"Lighten up Luke. I mean Emmie is out of commission for awhile and Izzy is just 8."

"I know but she won't be eight forever, and then it will be Bea and then Livi"

"Well if it makes you feel any better I think this baby is a boy." Brooke said smiling

"Really!" Lucas said excited

"Yup. Should we find out." She said wiggling her eyebrows

"Yes please."

"Okay." She grabbed the envelope and walked over to Lucas "Ready?" Lucas nodded, as Brooke ripped the envelope open pulling out the paper.

"Girls" They both said in unison

"Aw Lucas I love little girls, we get to have more." She smiled "Wow you and Mikkey are like totally outnumbered now." She laughed "Lucas" She said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Girls"

"Yup a little girl"

"No"

"What?"

"Its says Girl's" he said accentuating the s sound

"Wait what?"

"That means there is more then one girl"

"So were having multiple girls?"

"Yeah" Lucas said overwhelmed

"But how many, it doesn't say." Brooke questioned flipping the paper over

"Oh my God" Lucas said head in hands "Girl's"


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everybody

so for ever I have been trying to find a writer on who writes for fanfiction for ever and still have had no luck. Her "name" is like **carrissma** or something like that. And she has written a one tree hill story that I think she said was based off of "Friends" the tv show.

Does anyone know what im talking about?

If so please help me, thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you guys for helping.

I found out who it was **carissima**

and the story I was talking about is called

"There for you"

again


End file.
